The Science of Ultimate A
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: This is basically going to be an in depth scientific look into what changes were made to the characters involved with "Ultimate A" by MetalMunk15. Hope it's interesting to the viewers out there, so R&R if you want to.
1. Chapter 1: Alvin

**Authors Note: **This is a scientific look into how the enhancements affect each character from MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate A" and will hopefully shed some light on the abilities each character involved in this story has to their disposal. Of course, we will start with the main character of this story, Alvin Seville.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate A" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>The Science of "Ultimate A": Alvin Seville.<strong>

First off, Alvin Seville is the main character of the story "Ultimate A" and therefore, it is fitting that he be analysed first. Now before we get too in depth with his enhancements, let's take a look at Alvin's naturally occurring abilities from being a chipmunk. The most obvious trait we can openly observe is the fact that he can run really fast, and is an excellent climber. Now that we have covered the basic natural abilities that Alvin has, let's get to analyzing his not so natural abilities.

Now, as we know from the story, Alvin has been involved in many genetic experiments, and is often referred to as "Ultimate" by most of the other characters. The amazing thing about Alvin's new abilities isn't the fact that he can use them, but rather the amount of different animal DNA that was found in his system at the vet's office. These "Genetic Templates" as scientists like to call them, came from the following creatures:

**King Cobra: **The trait Alvin received from this creature may be the fangs of the venomous reptile. He may have also been given the same venom sacs as a cobra would be born with, along with slight regeneration ability, which may account for how Alvin is able to grow in size, and also may be present in his saliva so that he can just lick his wounds and have them heal quickly.

**Wolf: **The wolf genes now present in Alvin's system may have enhanced his pre-existing senses of hearing and smell, along with making Alvin able to growl like the afore mentioned canine. The only other effect that wolf genes may have had on Alvin could be a side effect of making the now present cobra fangs a stronger than they normally would be.

**Owl: **This one is both obvious and yet not right out there when we first hear it. The main change it has on Alvin's body is that his claws are a miniature version of the talons seen in most birds of prey, including owls. Another trait that may not be right out in the open for us is in his eyes, now able to see better in the dark than a normal chipmunk.

**Cheetah: **From this African big cat, it's safe to assume that Alvin received a speed boost, making him about ten times faster than a regular chipmunk. He also may have gotten a side effect of an eye shine, already present in most rodents but now more pronounced.

**Otter: **Now, the otter DNA in Alvin's body may have given him the ability to swim easily in the water, as we see in Chapter 14. What may not be too noticeable, though, is that his fur has changed as well, the normal pattern of a chipmunk still present, but the way in which it grows now more streamlined, cutting back on water resistance while swimming. Another trait Alvin may have received could be a second pair of eye lids, these ones being clear and protecting his eyes from any contaminants that could be in the water at the time.

**Polar Bear: **This Arctic mammal may have given Alvin resistance to cold temperatures, allowing for the chipmunk to survive in below zero environments. The more obvious trait that Alvin picked up from this polar carnivore is the immense strength it possesses, allowing Alvin to take down enemies nearly 50% larger than himself.

**Seal: **Again, Alvin probably received enhanced swimming abilities from this template, but could've also received a special blood protein that stops the forming of ice crystals in the blood.

**Fox: **A fox could have possibly given Alvin a cunning mind, easily able to fine the solution to certain problems.

**Eagle: **The eagle template possibly gave Alvin an even more enhanced sense of sight, allowing him to see things from far away relatively clearly.

**Snow Leopard: **This Arctic cat may bestow stealth upon Alvin, allowing him to silently stalk prey/targets without being noticed.

**Black Widow: **The obvious trait from this arachnid is the ability to sprout eight spider-like legs from his back. A less obvious trait may include a more sensitive sense of touch, allowing him to feel vibrations from certain things, thus allowing Alvin to react much sooner to environmental factors. Personally, I believe Alvin received the venom from the deadly spider for his use.

An odd factor to consider in this amalgamation of various creatures is that for some odd reason, Alvin's voice can change in tone at certain times. This could be a side effect of one, if not all, the genetic templates used to enhance Alvin, but to put it simply, these traits make Alvin into the "Ultimate Assassin" and therefore a genuine threat to anyone who he is unleashed upon.

**End of Thesis.**

* * *

><p>Well, this was an interesting scientific look into what changes were made to Alvin Seville. Hope you guys and girls out there liked it, and stay tuned for other characters from MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate A"<p>

Also, MetalMunk15, I especially hope you like this in depth look into what abilities were given to Alvin in your story.


	2. Chapter 2: Nathan

**Authors Note: **This is how I assume my OC Nathan Seville has been altered in the story of "Ultimate A" by author MetalMunk15.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the story of "Ultimate A" belongs to MetalMunk15, and Nathan Seville belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Science of "Ultimate A": Nathan Seville.<strong>

Obviously, Nathan isn't a chipmunk, but rather a type of megabat known as a Flying Fox, originally from the island of Madagascar. Like most bats of any verity, Nathan can fly relatively well. Now since there's no reason to continue on the natural traits of this bat, let's jump ahead to how he has been enhanced.

Now, going by the information available in Chapter 15 of "Ultimate A" along with what info was present in the story "The Ultimate Battle" it is safe to assume that Peter did some experimenting on the giant bat too. The most astonishing feature being his claws, in that they are as strong as titanium, indicated by how Nathan was able to leave claw marks in the side of a tree.

Also to be noted is how Nathan was able to make himself appear as a rock, his wing membranes having been altered to act like the camouflage of a chameleon. A side effect or extension of this camouflage is how he can project images on his wing membranes, as seen when he projected the images of Brittany and Alvin's mother on them during the battle.

An obvious trait that Nathan was given was enhanced strength, allowing him to fly faster than normal, and also allowing him to create powerful gusts of air strong enough to send certain objects flying away from him. Also to be noted is that, although basic bone structure hasn't been altered, Nathan's skeleton has been altered in composition, making them double the strength of a normal bat's skeletal structure. This explains how he was able to block Alvin's fist with his hand, without the force of the punch breaking his bones.

It is unknown whether or not Nathan received any other enhancements, but one thing was for sure, and that's the fact that Alvin "Wasn't the only one being made into an assassin."

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it, I know this was really short, but that's because of how little was changed with my OC. I plan to update with the other characters as soon as I get their separate bios and abilities. So if anyone can provide the bios of their respective OCs for me to continue this with, then please leave them in a review or PM them to me. Again I hope you liked this, and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
